


From Xander and Spike

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: marsterslady.Setting: S4 Christmas.Request: Spike, Xander, wrapping gifts for Christmas, bows, and no sex, just conversation.





	From Xander and Spike

"That's the last of it." Xander sat down the bags he'd taken out from the hiding place in his closet. It wasn't a very good hiding place, and Anya's snooping had probably found her gifts. He only hoped that she didn't mistake Buffy's or Willow's gifts for her own.

Spike leaned against the couch, cigarette dangling from his lips. "And you think I'm going to help you?"

"Here I thought you were keen on helping the world for puppies and Christmas cheer." Sitting down on the couch, Xander grabbed the nearest roll of red reindeer wrapping paper. "Huh Spike, where's your Christmas cheer?"

"With the dirty wash." Spike sighed and turned off the television.

Xander laid out a box containing a sweater for Willow on top of the wrapping paper. "My dad come down here in his underwear again?" He cut the paper.

"Yeah. Don't know what's worse, having to hide under your bed or having to watch your dad until he leaves. Do you ever wash your sheets?"

Xander tried not to blush. "I'll remember that the next time I'm trying to hide the big neutered evil under my bed." He taped up the package, making the creases perfectly square. "Mind sticking the name tags on and writing names on them."

"Why the bloody not." Spike grabbed the packaged and picked up a pen. "Who's this one for?"

"Willow." Xander picked up the second box, one for Dawn. He leaned over to make sure Spike didn't write something lewd on the tag. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Why'd you write 'From Xander and Spike' on the tag?" Xander frowned.

"Look," Spike pointed over toward the washer, "it's my Christmas cheer. Alive and well. Imagine that."


End file.
